


Wallowing

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallowing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving all my old fic.

It was cold in their cabin, but Ray didn’t mind as long as Ben was lying next to him. He was like Ray’s personal electronic blanket, emitting heat like the furnace they hadn’t yet turned on.

Ray used the chance to study Ben sleeping. It was Sunday, Ben’s day off, and it wasn’t often that Ray woke up before Ben. He made the silent vow to do it more often as he looked at Ben’s sleeping face.

Ben only seemed to relax in his sleep and during sex and those were victories Ray had hard fought for. It had taken Ben a long time to come to trust Ray completely, even when he wasn’t awake, but he’d pulled it off and it had made Ray love all the more.

When Ben was asleep, the slight lines around his eyes and mouth relaxed. He was quietly murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep and sighed silently. Ray grinned down at him. Ben was just too cute, not that Ray would ever say that openly to him.

Ray carefully considered his options. He could keep watching Ben or he could wake up Ben and have some fun with him. They didn’t have anywhere to be all day, after all. Or... or he could combine the fun with the waking up.

Smoothly he slipped underneath the blanket and kissed his way down from Ben’s collarbone to his hip. He nipped at it slightly, then went on to Ben’s inner thigh until Ben unconsciously parted his legs slightly.

Ben’s cock was still soft, but Ray knew ways how to change that. Carefully he tongued the slit at the top and took the tip into his mouth. He sucked softly for a moment before releasing it again. Humming happily to himself, Ray started licking the shaft up and down. He knew that Ben loved blow jobs in the morning. Not as much as he loved having Ray’s fingers in his ass or, better yet, Ray’s cock, but in one weak hour he had confessed to Ray that he loved waking up with his cock in Ray’s mouth. Not that he had said it like that. It had taken about twenty minutes and many ahs and hms, but in the end he had ‘fessed up.

Still, since Ben usually was up and gone long before Ray even woken up, they didn’t get to do this very often. A shame, Ray thought. He hadn’t said it back then, but he also loved sucking Ben’s cock. The thought that he, Raymond Kowalski, could make Benton Fraser lose his cool and make him beg was one that never failed to turn Ray on.

Slowly Ben’s cock was filling up and Ray sucked the tip again and kept at it. When Ben grabbed his hair and gently pushed him down, Ray just smiled around his cock and took an inch or so more into his mouth. With one hand he fondled Ben’s balls, squeezed them gently, while his other hand was jacking Ben diligently. Above him he heard Ben sighing.

Ben was turning fully hard and sucking him turned Ray on, so that he got a hard-on, too. As Ben started to push into his mouth more urgently, Ray started humping the sheets. Ben kept fisting his hair and trying to make him go faster, but Ray was taking his time. Slowly, very slowly he was alternately sucking Ben’s cock and licking it all the way up and down. Then he took one of Ben’s balls into his mouth, worried it gently before turning to the other one.

And all the time Ben kept moaning quietly, Ray’s name and meaningless words and every so often he said please and I love you and Ray couldn’t think of anything hotter.

But all good things have to end and way too soon Ben was coming, shooting off into Ray’s mouth with a wordless cry, which triggered Ray’s orgasm in turn. For a few blissful moments they just lay there and basked.

When Ray finally moved out from under the blanket, Ben was smiling gloriously.

“Good morning, Ben.”

They kissed softly.

“Good morning, Ray. Shall we wallow for a while?”

Ray grinned and, cuddled up against Ben, thought that he had the best boyfriend of all.


End file.
